Seth's Secret
by PunkShieldGirl
Summary: Doctor walked back in & said "Mr. Rollins blood counts down quiet a bit! I would like to do some test?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seth's POV

Just waiting on my blood test results, I receive a text while waiting on the doctor to get back. "Seth were going to gym for a few hours I hope to see there soon" Roman texted. I texted back saying I'll be there with bells on lol! My best friend Anna had texted me as asking if I was okay, and if she needed to come down. I wrote back saying that she could come out, spend a few days with me & guys. And right on 'q' she asked what guys? I texted her back just get down here.

Doctor walked back in & said "Mr. Rollins blood counts down quiet a bit! I would like to do some test?"

"Yeah sure when? What kind of test is this?" I asked

"I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about I am sending your labs off to another lab just to be sure. But until then I am going to do a full work up on you! I'll see you some time next week?" Doc just left.

I got in my car, tear are now pouring down face. I shouldn't be scared but I am. I'm happy about Addie coming though! Here I am at gym where guys are. I got out, I am in my gym clothes. I see guys I started working out.

Addison's POV

Seth needed me I could tell by his text. He's in His home tone right now, he's probably at CrossFit. And their he was over at bar bells just getting to lift them I walked over "Anna Rossi" he yelled he ran over gave me long sweaty hug. Guys came over "hey Seth who's your friend?" Roman asked who was looking her up & down.

"Dean, Roman this my friend Anna Rossi. Anna these are the guys I work with Roman Reigns & Dean Ambrose" I shook there hands.

"Anna what's brings you down here?" Dean questioned

"I wanted to see what my best friend is doing" I said.

"Oh Seth what happened at the doctor's office?" Roman asked

Seth's POV

I paused when I he asked me that. It seemed like the world slowed down. I didnt know what to say should I lie and act like everyting was ok or should i tell them the truth and risk WWE finding out i had only one option.

I took a deep breath "The doctor said he needed to do more test but It should be fine lets go and work out" I told both of them.

I put my headphones in and walked to the other side of the gym, I didnt know what to tell them truth is I didnt even fully know what was going on myself but i hoped it wasnt as bad as a thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roman's POV

Man this weird even for Seth, I looked over at Dean he didn't know what to think. Anna I'm not so sure about her yet, "Anna do you know what's up him?" I questioned her.

"No I don't know but I will find out. He's not in the right frame of mind I can tell. He usually does something like this! He panics when he's put into a corner," She said looking over at Seth.

"Then maybe you could talk to him? I know you have been friends longer than we have. But I just want to know what's going on in his mind?" I asked her to find out what's going with Seth.

Seth's POV

I don't want to tell Anna but it doesn't look like I have choice. She's coming over here with a face of Seth has got some explaining to do. Here I go "Anna what ever it is can it wait until were some where private please?"

Anna thought about it "yes of course! So what is up with this mood? Your friends are worried about you?" She said looking into my eyes.

"They don't half to be worried, I'm sure that it will be fine! Now get off my back" I angrily yell at her.

Dean & Roman made their way over here "dude that's no way to treat a lady apologize" Roman says.

"No you know what I am done with this Seth, I've been your friend for years I wanted to know if your okay. But I am done." Anna said before walking off.

Anna's POV

I walked out the door of CrossFit, because Seth isn't worried about doctor. That doesn't mean he should take it out on me. I texted my sister from another mother. Out of corner of my eye Roman came out "hey there you are. I was making sure you were okay?" He asked

"Yeah I am just fine. I'm sorry for being so snappy he just makes me so mad!" I said.

"Yes he can do that at times. I'm sure he didn't mean it, he doesn't react to someone being worried about him. But that doesn't excuse him for what he did to you!" He said oh baby.

"Roman thank you for being so calm for the both of us! I am starting to see why all the girls so into you" I flirted back. As I turned to him "oh really" he said as he pulled me to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jess's POV

I just off of an airplane, all I wanted to do was find a CrossFit and workout. I got word from Anna that Seth Rollins got on her case. I don't like when guys think they can mess with my family and get way with it. She's at CrossFit I'm sure that's is where the twit is. I understand that I am new in women's locker room. Different day brings different problems, I went in the back way to CrossFit so I would get to Seth Rollins first and teach him a lesson. I see him working out at the bar bells " well look who is Seth Rollins" I said coming up to him.

"Hello Jess Moxley what brings you here?" He asked as he put down the bar bells.

"You have said something to Anna? I want you to apologize to her she didn't need that from you." I said

"Maybe she should stay out of my business just like you should as well" he said I slapped him as hard as I could.

Before Seth could react Dean rushes in & says "Seth go cool off now."

"Hi I am Dean Ambrose, I didn't catch your name?" He asked

"I'm Jess Moxley nice to meet you" I blushed.

"Oh really is nice to meet you miss Moxley I am fixing to get something to eat. Do you want to come with me?" He questioned

"I would love too." I said

"Let's rally the troops together" he said taking my hand and leaving.

"Can we not take everyone with us, cause I am pretty sure Anna & Roman are having a moment. Seth is well Seth, those two need to clear air. I want to spend some alone time with you, if that's alright?" I asked him

"Yes that's very fine my lady, let's go!" He said

Roman's POV

I felt a jolt when we kissed "did you feel that?" I asked

My goodness I think I have broken her "Anna are you okay?" I asked.

Anna sees me she looked me in my eyes then we kissed again "slow down baby girl we got all night, besides you & mr Rollins have got to settle this. You & him are friends. Yes he's a little pain in a$& but that doesn't mean you two shouldn't get a long." I said taking her hand then kissing it.

"Oh okay but only for you." She says while we walked into the gym.

"Roman can you be there with me when I talk to him?" She asked with those puppy dog eyes.

"Sure baby anything for you" I said seeing Seth doing this his over at bars.

"Hi Seth can we talk to you please?" She asked

"Anna I'm sorry this situation is not what I expected it to be. Please forgive me?" He asked her

"Yes I'll forgive you just don't let it happen again. Seth I'll talk to you later about that thing?" She said

"Oh yes thing I will see you at the hotel later" he says.

Seth hugged her "it's going to be okay Seth" she whispered in ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean's POV

After that stand off with Seth Jess. I thought Seth was going to blow a gasket, I told him to take a walk. Roman went to see about Anna, I think those two are in love and just don't know it yet?! Any way I asked Jess if she something to eat, she said yes. So were on our way to Subway!

"So what is up with Seth anyway?" She asked

"I really don't know I think it had something to do with the his doctor. He doesn't want us to know why I don't know. Were brothers we would take care of him, he knows this." I said

"Maybe he's trying to shield all of you from his pain" she said I never gave that a thought.

"You know I have this pull with you. Your different i like you." I said taking her hand in mine.

"I like you too. It's like we're on this journey together. I hope our family is ready DeanJess cause were like wild horses baby" she said i like what she said.

Seth's POV

I went back to hotel after my workout. Find Anna waiting in my room, of course Roman must have let her in. I needed to talk to her alone "Anna" I say.

I walked over to her she stood up gave me a hug. Something I needed for all day, and then I begin to cried. "Let it go Seth no one is here to see it other than me. What's going on today?" She questioned

I had finally stop crying "I don't know doc wanted to run more test Anna I don't know what to do" I said while siting down.

Babe no a fence but you stink, so go take a shower. I'll be right here when you get out I promise." She said

So I had went to take a shower after a few minutes I heard voices.

Anna's POV

I heard the door open it is Roman he came in said "hey babe how's it going?"

"Hi baby well he's taking a shower, I know you want to know something he has to be the one to tell you. So don't ask okay?" I questioned he nodded at me

"He'll tell me sooner than later. I trust him as I do you baby girl. It's almost been a day we just met, I feel this spark between us. I don't it to stop I want to be the one to kiss you be there when you cry." I turned to look at Seth who was standing in the bathroom door way.

"I knew you Roman were great for each other. Guys I half to get my clothes, then I'll tell you what you need to know." He said gathering his clothes up shut the door.

"Roman I guess you are staying" I said while kissing his cheek.

"So after a few minutes he came out sat down. I was the monkey in the middle "I haven't been truthful with either of you for that I am sorry. Anna Ro I have been having pain in my chest for a few months. So I went to the a doctor he told me my blood accounts were down. He wanted a full work up on me. So I am waiting for the results. Excuse me" he said going to the bathroom throwing up blood. Roman I went after him. Roman looked in the bowl "Seth is that blood" he just passed out Roman is there to catch him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean's POV

So I am hanging out with my special lady friend. Ok you caught me she's more than just a friend. She's an amazing lady everything she told me about herself I just fall more & more in love with her. Then my phone begin to ring "hello" I said I heard heavy breathing on the other end of the phone.

"Dean you & Jess need to get the hospital" hospital that caught my attention.

"Why Rom? What's up with the heavy breathing dude you calling to tell I need to workout more?" I asked

"Something happen to Seth" Roman said

"What happen to Seth?" I said

I heard Anna getting the phone "Dean just get down here please, I'll tell you what we know so far" she said hanging up.

"Come baby we got to go to hospital something happened Seth!" I said leaving.

"Ma'am were looking for the Seth Rollins party?" I asked the nurse. She pointed right over there in front of window "Anna is every thing is okay right?" Jess asked. We finally got there Roman was in tears & Anna was trying to calm big man down.

"Dean can I speak with you for moment please?" Roman said he left Anna in the care of Jess.

"Dean I need your focus okay?" We both a sit away from the girls.

My focus was on Roman "okay lay it on me" I said

"Seth is having in his chest for a few months, he went to see the doctor. Doc told him his blood account is down and that he wanted to do more test. While he was telling us all this, he ran into bathroom through up blood he pasted out. That's why we're here"

"OMG" I had a shock look on my face.

I wanted to hit something "Dean it's okay just calm down don't do anything crazy, I'm going to get Jess okay?" I nodded he went to get Jess.

Jess came over & said "baby I am so sorry! Is there anything I can do?"

I nodded my head "yes can you give me a hug?" I asked she hug me.

Ro is taking care of Anna, she's so good for him. Doctor came out & asked "Seth Rollins family?"

"Yes I'm his sister!" Anna said we all made our to the doctor.

"We have contacted his regular doctor he should be here within the hour. It's not looking good for him, but were trying to keep him comfortable. So please keep your visit short?" He said taking us to his room.

Seth's POV

Nurse gave me a something to ease the pain. Which by the way everyone should have one just saying. I see my friends coming in. By the looks of it Dean is ready to hit something, Roman is ready to have an panic attack, Jess is well Jess. Anna my sweet Anna May looking like she's going to cry. "Guys okay they me something for pain. It's so awesome you guys should one"

"Roman did you know your hair is shinny, Dean I love you, Anna May" I started to tear up I didn't know what to say about my partner in crime.

She sat down right beside of me took me into a hug "Seth it's okay for you to cry" she whispered in my ear.

"Roman can you handle this, Dean can you handle this, Anna can you handle this. My body is to bootylicious for ya baby." I sing for them.

All of them were laughing "Seth buddy I think you should wait for your concert before you start singing" Dean said laughed.

"Oh macdonald had a farm ei ei oh" I was singing it felt great "Sethie honey I can see you want to sleep, don't pay us any attention. Just close your eyes" Anna said as I begin to fall asleep.

"Anna you'll be here when I wake up?" He looked like a boy who lost his puppy "yes if you want me here" I nodded yes.

Roman's POV

After an hour Anna fell asleep with Seth, I decided that I would take Anna to my hotel to rest. This day has turned into bad news. But it's so "Dean, I'm gonna take to Anna & Jess to our hotel so they can rest!" I said

"Yeah sure. But what about Anna? she said was staying until Seth woke up." Dean asked, waking up Jess.

"Dean, some times you just got to play the sleep card" I said picking her up bridal style.

"Roman Reigns you put me down right now!" She said while opening her eyes.

While I put her down she began to sway "Baby girl you need to sleep, I know your worried about him. Anna you're dead on your feet, you can barely stand" I said taking her hand into mine. "He's scared Roman, if being here keeps him okay. Then I am all in." She said rubbing her tired eyes.

"Anna go with Roman I'll be fine. You need to rest I'll call if I need you." Seth said trying to wake up.

"okay I'll be back later believe that" she said kissing Seth on the cheek.

"you mr Roman Reigns you are so lucky that i am tired. Or I would have kicked your hot a#& Let's go before I change my mind." She said

"Baby girl" I said taking her out the door along with Jess.

Dean's POV

"Dean you could have left with them I'm not going any where any time soon" he said shifting in bed.

I heard the door open it was Jess coming in "Jess what are you doing here?" I asked

"Baby I told Rom that it would be better if I stayed here to keep you from harming you or the hospital!" She said kissing his lips.

"Darling I wouldn't never harm anything especially if your around." I said

Seth woke up "hey guys I guess Roman & Anna left?" He asked

"Yeah she was dead on her feet. Kudos to you my friend on singing" I laughed so hard.

"What's he talking about?" Rollins looked shocked

"Sethie you sang bootylicious it's soon I wished I had a recorder for that it would have cheered us up on the bad days" i said cracking up.

"Seth I am sorry about hitting you" Jess said

"Well I'm not. I knew I had hurt Anna with my words, i apologize to her. I am apologizing to you!" He said

"I except your apologies." She said

I see Seth's face switching "Rollins are you in pain?" I asked

"Ye...ah" he said shutting his eyes tightly.

Jess ran out to get the nurse, "Seth" I said

Nurse & Jess walked back in "Seth are you okay?" I asked

"No Dean give me hug" he demanded I comply.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roman's POV

I put her to bed when we got in she wasn't going to until I lay down with her. I began to feel sleepy too. But then I texted Dean to him know that I am taking Anna out for tomorrow. He texted back says it's fine Jess & himself would babysit Seth. It's gonna be hard to get Anna to agree with me.

I woke up with her asleep on my chest "baby cakes" I said trying to get her up.

She woke up "I gotta get out here back back to Seth he must be so worried by now. Bye babe gotta go" she said going to the door, before she made it to the door. I grabbed her hand pulled Anna to me "Anna I need you to hear me, you & I are going to spend to the day together."

"I can't Roman I gotta go & see about Seth" she fought to get out of my hold.

"Anna listen to me" I said she begin to cry.

I just let her cry she needed to get this out! I needed her with me today.

Jess's POV

"I'm a summing that Roman is taking Anna away for the day?" I asked

"Yeah" he looks so sleepy.

"Baby why don't you let me take of care Seth, you go & find a hole to sleep in" I said

"Are you sure your gonna be okay?" I asked

"Yeah he's medicated Dean, go sleep for a few hours. You come back I'll go sleep!" I said pulling him up & pushing him out the door.

"Jess I need to go to potty" he said trying to get out of bed.

"Seth let me get you something to cover up your backside" I said going out to get it.

But by the time I got back Seth, was already back in bed asleep. "Seth do you want something to eat?" I questioned

"Yes please?" He asked back.

Few hours Later Seth had ask more pain meds, "Jess you wanna sing with me?" He asked

"Sure" I said sitting by the bed.

"Not girl not yet a woman" he began to sing.

I see Dean coming in "babe you started a singing without me" he came over sat down on Seth's bed.

"Sorry Deanie I didn't know where you went" Seth said while trying to get my phone.

"No Seth you can't use my phone, i know your worried about Anna. She's fine Roman said she's fine. I'm sure they will come down latter" I said

Roman's POV

We had went sight seeing. I could tell Anna is worried about Seth but i don't blame her. I am too. I know your not supposed to give alcohol to some one who doesn't know it. I want her to loosen up. I got us drinks, "Anna do you like me?" I asked

I see her taking a drink "yes I do, well okay i love you baby!"

I thought it would be good time to Anna to see Seth. "Hey Ro did you know that Mary had a little lamb her fleets were white as snow." I snicker at her. She's funny when she drinks who knew.

So we had made it up to Seth's room, Anna May just walked on in like she owned the place.

"Hi guys what up?" She yelled "Anna will kill you if you wake Seth up. We just got him to sleep" Jess said

"yes I'll help her too" Dean said making sure his friend was still asleep. "Guys let's give Seth & Anna some time together?" I asked "Are you sure you want that to happen?" Dean questioned

"Yes now let's go?" I said getting the troops out "Anna the floor is all yours" I said

Seth's POV

i heard a voice it sounded like Anna's so I began to wake up. "Hi Seth what up?"

"Nothing to much. Anna baby you don't half to worry about me I am fine!" I said

"Yeah but you're my friend, I will always worry about you."

"Anna I don't need your little feelings to be honest I don't need you" I said in anger.

She just got up & never came back! After an hour guys came back in "hey Seth where's Anna?" Ro asked

"She got up & left. I don't know where she's at." I said a little smug.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean's POV

After an hour of worrying Anna is calling "Anna where are you?" I questioned

"I am at some bar names crimson river" she said

"Do you need some one to pick you up?" I asked

"No me can walk home Roman I am fine" she said.

Roman grabbed the phone from me "Anna stay where you are, Dean and I will pick you up okay?" Roman said

"Ostay" she said before hanging up.

"Roman you can stay here okay I don't want any trouble. Okay Jess will go with me to make sure she's fine. I'll call once we get to the hotel" I said leaving taking Jess with me.

"One question why me not Roman?" She asks

"Well for one Seth must have something to Anna to make her walk out like that. Two I just want you by my side." I said she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

We have a arrived I see Anna at the bar. I went on one side & Jess went on other "Anna babe lets go home" Jess said Anna looked at him.

"No thank you Jess, I am not going back to see that self center snitch no thank you" she said drunk.

Dean came in "honey were taking you to the hotel to wash this out of your system" I said

"Is Roman gonna be mad at me?" Anna said as we eased her out of the bar.

"No sweetheart he's not. He's just worried about you." I said

"Dean can you be my new bestie please? I promise to be good to you and love you like a best friend should." Anna said

I looked over at Jess she nodded yes "yes you're my best friend" I said

I figured what ever was troubling her that now would be time the to get it out of her. When we got in our room I knew now would be time "Anna love can you tell me what happen that made you walk out?" I said watching Jess getting her drink of water.

I turned my attention back to her "if I tell you, you won't get mad?"

"No I promise" I said

"Okay so did you know that cow jumped over?" She said

I snaped my fingers "Anna honey focus please what did Seth say to you?" I asked

"So he told me that he didn't want me to worry about him. I said to him I was his friend, that's what friends are for. Then he snap at me & said I don't need your little feelings to be honest I don't need you" maybe I should leave you guys cause I am not welcomed anymore" she cried.

"Anna love Roman would be lost without you. Where I am going to turn too when I am in a bind?" I asked

Jess looked at her "Anna sweetie we love you. In this short mount of time you made Roman your boyfriend, Dean is you're new best friend. I am even willing to go to say that Dean here doesn't make friends easy. Baby we love you!" Jess said

"Roman where's my Roman?" She asked

"Anna I'll go get him" I said

"I have a new friend his name is Deanie" she laugh

"Anna why don't you go into bathroom & take a shower. I'll be there in a minute okay" Jess said watching her making sure she made it into the bathroom.

"Dean you need to be calm & call Roman to get him on his way here. We need to be calm when we explain this to Roman, I know he won't happy but knowing you won't be happy either. I will try to get her out of the bathroom when you text me okay?" I said

"Yeah but I want to bash his head in baby. I know your right I am not going to like it"

I started calling Roman he picked up on the first ring "did you find her?" He asked

"No hey how are you doing geez? Yes we found her, we are at the hotel like we planed, so come over. See ya when you get here" I said pressing the end on my phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roman's POV

I heard my phone ring it was Dean. I went to get cab. I wanted to be with her anytime any where. I ran to hotel room the door began to open the door "where's Anna?" I asked

She opened it more their she was laying in bed I walked over & kissed her lips "Roman" she said giving me a big hug.

"Baby girl I love you" I said while laying her back down in bed. I grabbed her hand "what the hell happen tonight to make her get so drunk?" I asked

"I don't think now is the time for it" Jess said

"What ever it is I want to hear it?" I said

"We got her talking she didn't want to talk about at first. Seth said he didn't need her anymore." Dean said

"Okay" I feel my self getting angry.

Why would he say this to her. I promise he is going be in for a world of hurt.

"Guys I am going to get some coffee so we can start sobering her up." Jess said

"Oh by the way Dean has a new friend" Jess said before leaving.

"I can only guess who that is? It's Anna right?" I had a smile to face.

"Yes maybe you & Jess can be best friends?" He asked

"Yeah anyway Anna bear?" I said trying to wake her up.

"Yeah did know when Seth was a in school they called him skunk boy" I snickered.

Jess got back with coffee "Jess Dean & I going to confront Seth" I said going to the door.

"Let us come with you cause knowing Dean & you're way to calm for your own good so were going" Jess said

Jess's POV

I knew if those two went to the hospital in the frame of mind they're in wouldn't not be good. I saw Roman take Anna by the hand "baby it's going to be okay Dean & I just want to talk to him" she nodded her head. I knew this was not going to turn out well for Anna. But after what he said to her he deserves to die. But I think Roman & Dean have that covered.

So we walked into his room "hi Seth" Anna said hiding behind Roman.

"Get lost Anna take your friends with you now" he said

"I get the fact your sick but that does not mean you get to talk to my girlfriend that way" Roman said calming voice.

"Jess take Anna out I want to banish his head in" Dean said i held his hand, push him back.

"This is between Anna, Roman, Seth okay?" I said he nodded his head.

Doctor walked in "hi mr Rollins can I speak him alone please?"

"I'm his sister I can sit in too?" Doctor nodded

Seth's POV

Waiting on the doctor "Seth it looks like you're in stage one of lung cancer. We will try cemo & ratration see if that does anything, I will be setting up chemo soon. You have any questions?" He asked

I shook my head no he just walked out, Anna came over & gave me a hug "Anna I am so sorry, I need you"

I saw Roman, Dean, Jess, all coming in. I knew I would half to give an count for saying all those mean things to Anna.

"Can I talk to Roman & Anna for a minute please?" I asked

"No, I don't think so. Go ahead Seth" Dean said

"Anna the only reason I was angry at you? I knew this wasn't going to get better. I'm so very sorry for pushing you away. Roman you have every right to hit me." I said I can see that look in his eyes this is not going to be good "Anna & Dean let's go find something to eat. I'm sure the big man here is hungry right?" He nodded at her after they left. I can see that look in his eyes this is not going to be good.

"You have cancer don't you?" He asked

I looked down my sheets "yes its lung cancer it's in the first stage. I hope they get it out!"

"Seth wow" He said

Here comes Anna with a tray of food for Roman "here you go love" she placed it on his lap. "Thanks babe" he said in his deep voice Anna blushed.

"So are you still mad at me?" She asked

"No Anna I was never mad at you. I am still going through a tuff time, I'm sorry for taking it out on you. It wasn't very fair of me to do so." I said

"Oh guess what Seth?" She questioned

"What?"

"Your not my only best friend anymore Deanie is my new pal" that made my face fall.

"Oh goodie"

Jess's POV

Dean is eating I sat there waiting on him to finish, "babe are you're not hungry?" He asked

"No, I'm not hungry. Why eat when your eating for an army?"

"Baby I am still growing into a man"

"Are you sure growing?" I laughed at him

"Baby I am you love me for it. I wonder how's it going up there?"

"I haven't heard anything so I am taking it a good sign"

I took him into a make out session like you would not believe. I heard foot steps coming this way "dude take it back to the hotel please no one wants to see that" Roman said taking a seat across from me, Anna sat down by him.

"Yeah I think we will so is everything settled?" Dean asked

"Yeah I think so, Anna you want to go & do something?" He ask

"Babe let's go get on swim suits & go swimming" she said getting up & dragging him with her.

"So let's finish our little make out scene in the bedroom shall we?" He asked

"Let's go swimming Anna just text me she said her & Rom were going to hot tub. So let's go swimming lover boy" I said taking his hand leading him out.

I took a step in the pool, Dean did too. Then we begin to make out, this is pg eyes are not loud sorry.

"You I'm not as crazy as my character in WWE" he says stealing a kiss from me.

"Awe baby, but I like crazy" I said

"Well don't say I didn't warn you. Hold on baby as soon as light green were gone"

I turned around and his face is right in front of mine. I love this man!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Roman's POV

I pulled Anna over to me I begin to kiss her neck "are you trying to pour on that Samoan charm" she said I just nodded. Maybe if I get my way I can get her into bed. I'm just as horny like other guys. But I take care of my woman.

So I it up on myself to pull off her bikini top. She turn me "Baby" as she begins to kiss my neck.

Poor Seth I do feel for him. He's my friend now I have Jess. I don't know how Roman is going to handle being by himself without Anna. We laid there in bed "so do you know what's going to happen to the Shield?" Jess asked

"I have no idea I'm sure Seth has told the company by now. I'm sure we can work something by placing you in his place." I said "you want me to be in the shield?" She asked

"Yeah baby I do. But we will half to ask Roman. But I'm sure he will be on bored with it." I said "Baby you just made my night complete. Thanks" Jess said

Roman's POV

Anna had gone out to get some things for Seth. I heard a knock on the the door "coming" I said putting on some shorts. I open the door "Hey Jess Dean come on in please?" I asked

She looks at my body and says "if I knew this kind of thing I get at this door then bye Dean." Dean just rolled his eyes.

"So where's Anna?" Jess asked

"She had to go and get Seth some things he needed. So what's up?" I asked

"You know Seth is not going to get better soon. I wondering if we could talk to you?" Dean asked

"Yeah sure" I said

"It's what's best for shield if Jess joins up with us. She's just coming from NXT we need the help" he said

"Yeah you're right we will need help. I'm all for this but if it back fires it's in your face Dean" I said putting on shirt.

Guys this isn't going to be easy telling Seth Anna, she's not going to be happy with me" I said getting a text from her now.

She was going home for a few hours.

Seth's POV

I am watching soccer on tv, I heard a knock then the door open Roman, Dean, Jess coming in. "Hi guys" I said

"Hey Seth can we talk serous?" I nodded yes.

"Seth we all know you're not going to be coming back" Jess hit Dean in the shoulder.

"Ouch woman you better watch where you're throwing that thing" he begin to rub his shoulder.

"Seth we love you we care about you. It's just Vince called us back he wants the shield back in working order" Roman said

"You're throwing me out of the shield? This just great not only did I get cancer but I get through out of group that I call my brothers" I said getting angry.

"Seth were not throwing out, we're replacing you" Dean said another punch to the shoulder.

"Dean you're not making this better, so stop while your ahead please?" Jess said

"Seth we don't want you to leave either, it's the only we think we can do this." Jess said

"Who's we?" I questioned

"We thought Jess could pick up the slack while you're gone!" Roman said

"Ok I'm not happy about it but I'll except it. I know you guys are going to leave soon! Missy you better take care of them." I said

She just shook her head yes "you know I will" she said.

"Have you told Anna yet?" I asked

"No not yet" Roman said

"Dude she's gonna be crushed. You better go talk to her. Hey Jess did you know Dean likes to be rocked asleep!" I laughed

"Oh Seth Rollins just wait until you get better brother I am going to hurt you" I just laughed him.

Anna's POV

Someone is kissing my neck I wake up "hi Anna let's get up take a walk" Roman said taking me by the hand pulling me up.

"Awe Roman do we half too?" I asked in whining voice.

"Yes I have news that I need to tell you" We begin to walk.

"Anna I'm going back to work"

"Ok and your taking Seth with you?"

"Anna I can't he's bad sick, we got Jess taking his place. I'm sorry baby for spring this on you?"

"It's okay! Are we breaking up?"

"No why would you think of that?"

"You're leaving me behind you didn't say my name. Here I thought you love me, you're leaving me. I just let you use me!" I said tearing up.

"Anna honey I do love you! Baby girl I am not leaving you it's my job." Roman said

"I know baby! Sorry for getting upset, Seth had to go away too." I pouted

"Anna I would never leave you, your my soul mate! You complete me in so many ways I love you!"

I hugged him back "okay your leaving so where does Seth Rollins lie in this?"

"Babe he can't come with us, we already have Jess as his stand in. I need you to be there for him if not for him then for me. Your the only one I can trust right now with this responsibly?" He said as tears roll down my face.

"Anna what's with the tears?" He asked

"You're gonna forget about me?" I questioned

"No baby girl I won't. We switched numbers I'll text you when I can," He said wiping my tears away.

"It's not going to be the same without you here. Yes I'll be here to make sure he's being taking care of. I'm so gonna miss this when your gone, miss holding you." I said while putting my arms around him, making him feel my love.

"Baby girl I'm gonna miss this too. I'll miss you too. Sweetheart I gotta go but I promise to text you" he said kiss me on my head.

I lifted my head grabbed his lips held on "baby maybe when everything gets settles down with Seth, you him can come out for a visit" he said as I tear up not wanting to let go. But I did I waved him off.

Roman's POV

"This hurts me as much as it does her, I didn't want to leave her. But I half to. It sucks how everything went down. I miss her already it's only been 5 minutes. I begin to cry to let out all of my emotions before getting with Jess Dean. Going to be long hard with Anna I but I think we can make through this then we can make it through anything. I see Dean Jess waiting on me in the airport. I make my way over "are you okay big guy?" Jess asked

"Yeah I'll be fine" trying not to show any emotion.

"No your not come with me now Dean you stay here with our bags please" she grabbed my hand took me into private room.

I sat down by her "let it out Roman. I know what it's like to leave some one you love. Wait you love her don't you" she said

"Yes I do! I love her. I want to marry her soon" I said my tears left my eyes.

"Like this I like how you two make everything look easy. Any ways Dean may have sold suit cases by now let's go" she said while I was laughing she was pulling me out the just returned Dean hadn't sold our bags.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Triple H's POV

I gotta call Seth Rollins saying that he has cancer. Which was confirm by his doctors. I was thinking about splitting up the Shield but then again now there coming in "can we talk?" Roman asked I nodded.

Roman, Dean, & lady walked in "aren't you from NXT?" I said while shaking her hand.

"Yes I am" she said

"Well okay guys what's up?"

"I was or we we're thinking sense Seth is out for a while that we could use her in his place. She would be great for divas composition. I know your looking for diva who take orders. We take orders very seriously" Roman said

"Can I hear from her myself?" I questioned

"Triple h if you watch NXT I do my through & through even if I get hurt I play through the pain. I don't care what you throw me at me I'm like a fire cracker, I will explode." Jess said

"Guys it seems to me you got your self a new stable mate. How is Seth doing?" I asked

"He's in good spirits. I think there going do some chemo today at least that's what I heard" Roman said

"Good glad to hear it. Guys it looks like three members again." I said

Seth's POV

So nurses came in and started my chemo. Anna is here with me to keep me in good spirits, which was a good thing. Pain is really bad, Anna fell asleep on me. I felt her phone vibrate I picked it up answered it "hello?"

"Hey Seth is Anna there?" Roman asked

"She fell sleep on me about 15 minutes ago. But I'll wake her up for ya?" I said

"Thank you Seth" he said

After a few minutes "hi baby" Anna said taking the phone into bathroom.

Roman's POV

I am on the phone with Anna "hey sweetie"

"Babe I miss you & love you" she said

"I miss you too my little love bug. Anna I want this to work between you & I, we have our set backs. If you will let me I promise to take care of you, love you. I know this isn't fair to you for me to pick and leave but if you stick with me I promise it will be worth it."

"I know I can make this work my sexy Samoan! Can you make it work?"

"Baby girl i love it when you talk dirty to me, yes ma'am I think we can."

I look around room I saw Dean & Jess walked in "talk dirty to me!" She said

"Babe I would if I could but Jess & Dean walked in" Dean looked over at me said in quiet voice is that Anna. I nodded yeah

He put the phone to his ear "hi Anna"

I put it on speaker "Anna how is our little puppy doing?" Dean asked

"Puppy what are you talking about?" She asked

"Anna we like to call Seth that because he looks like a puppy when he's sleeping." I said trying not to laugh

I'm guessing here but I think she found him & started to laugh "it's a cute name and now I see why"

"How are you holding up Anna?" Dean asked

"I'm doing okay. What about you guys? Are you keeping my love bug safe?"

I bit my tongue to kept my self from laughing I said "your love bug is just fine."

"Yes we're keeping your Roman shiny and pretty just way you like him"

"Ok guys Seth is waking up. Bye guys I love you all, Roman I will call you back later!" She said hanging up.

"Are you guys going be at ring side?" I asked

"Yes Rom we will, but I'm sure Jess will have nerves of butterfly's when we go through the crowd & watch the match" Dean said

"Yes your right I am just nervous about it" Jess said

"Don't let the butterfly's take over cause Seth did he almost had an anxiety attack cause of it! He almost didn't make it to our first match" I said Dean just nodded his head.

"Wow really" she said

"Yep so slow & easy if Seth can make it then you can make it" I said


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jess's POV

So they walked through the crowd like it had been nothing. But I was taking it all in then we made it to ring. Orton's music had came on. Then the match had started between Reigns & Orton.

After a crazy match Dean and I pulled Roman out of ring. Took him to the back to see the doctor. "No one is going to tell Anna about this! I don't want her to worry about it. She has a enough to worry about with Seth."

We loaded up the car, headed back to hotel. "Jess how did you like seeing a match up close and personal?" Roman asked

"it's great! But you know what's not going to be great you're lying to my best friend." I said "Jess, I can't tell her not right now." Roman said "oo Romeo is going to be in the dog house tonight" Dean said I punch him in the shoulder again "shh"

Roman's POV

I got in my room I decide to give Jess & Dean their privacy. Which they did the same for me, with Anna! I'm not going to tell Anna because I don't want her to worry about me. I pulled off my shoes & got thing ready for my shower my phone began to ring "hello" Anna said in a very sexy voice.

"Hi baby how are you?" I said my junk is already jumping.

"I'm doing good sense Seth's parents are coming up staying with him for a few days I wanted to know if I could visit you?" She asked

"Yes baby girl anything for you! How's Seth?" I asked

"Doing good. I got you on the phone not to talk about Seth but to talk about us. I just want this phone call to be about us."

"Your right Anna I'm sorry I want you here with me, babe I miss you"

" I miss you too, love bug" she said

"Baby how long until you get here?" I asked

"Let me see I can be there by car in a few days or by plane in a few hours." She said

"Sweetness your not taking the car you're taking the plane, I'll be waiting for you there" I said

"Okay your wish is demand" I laughed her

"Baby I gotta take a shower & get rested before I see you. Call me when you start to leave okay I want to be on time to pick you up." I said

"Yes I'll let you rest baby I love you, now get some sleep! I'll let you know when I begin my journey to you"

"Sweetness I love you! Bye baby" I said hanging up.

Dean's POV

My light on my phone had to go off. I look at my messages it was Roman letting me know he was going to the air port in the morning to pick up Anna.

"Your not going to believe this Anna is coming up to see Romeo tomorrow by plane. I'm guessing here I'm assuming that they couldn't be away from each other."

"Anyways baby I love you" she said in a sexy voice.

I took her to bed I pulled off her shirt then we begin to make out "oh Dean" she said

After two hours of love making she fell asleep. I gotta text from Anna saying "she's at airport waiting on Roman but he never it made. Can you and you alone come and get me?"

I got out bed got some clothes on left a note on the counter. I went out to the airport spotted her "hi Anna!" I said giving her a hug.

"Hey Dean get me out here please? Guys are hitting on me left & right" she said before taking my hand.

I got her stuff in the truck of car "Dean thank you so much for picking me up, Roman wouldn't pick up his phone." She said

"Anna it's awe good, my best friend needed a ride. I'm giving her a ride to see her boyfriend." I said rolling my eyes.

Roman's POV

I finally woke up, i got my phone off of the night stand to find out my girl texts me 25 times and called 10 times. I'm a bad boyfriend then I heard a knock on the door I walked to the door opened it "Anna" I said picking her up and kissing her.

"Roman Reigns you are in so much trouble" she said walking in & sits down on the bed.

"Anna i set my phone to vibrate before I went to bed sorry baby"

"Sorry isn't not good enough! Dean had to pick me up, I'm sure he wasn't happy. I am happy to see you even though you're in trouble." She says while she kissed me.

"Baby I am sorry I slept like a log. You know I would come & get you. For the most part I hear my phone"

"It's okay just don't let it happen again."

"I won't so how was flight?" I asked

"It was okay Romeo the only reason why I did that was for you right?" I nodded

"Baby I know you don't like to fly, I needed to see you. It was in important that I give you this!"

As I begin to kiss her neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dean's POV

I woke up to Jess on top me, "hey baby" I said

"Dean what were you doing at five am this morning?" She asked

"I had to go and get Anna. Roman wasn't up yet, so I went to get her"

"Thanks for helping my BFF" she said

"Your welcome baby. She's my friend too. But there's something fishie with her?" I questioned

"What do you mean?"

"I've been watching her ever sense Seth got sick. She always sides with him."

"Babe there best friends"

"Baby I think Anna has a crush on Seth"

"What no! Are you talking about?" Jess asked

"I'm serous everytime he calls she's always doing something for him. Anna takes care of him before Roman. She's taking his calls in private"

"Mr Ambrose you could be a detective come & get me?"

"He's my friend I'm just trying to look out for him. But anyways " I said taking her in my arms.

Anna's POV

Damnit Seth has been texting me non stop for hours. I love my twin death but come on! I just had the best sex ever with Mr. Roman Reigns.

"Hey babe what ya doing?"

"Oh nothing Jess just text me a few fun facts about sex!" Lie one she thought.

"Ok Anna I know that look your hiding something, what's up?"

"What do you mean what is up? I don't have any thing to talk about" I said

"Sure you don't. Then why are you making up the bed, you only fix things when something's wrong...so what is it?" He asked

"You will get mad at me?" I said

"No I won't I promise. Come on baby you can tell me anything!" He said taking a sir by her on the bed.

"Ok Seth & I are twins"

"You look surprised!"

"Baby girl why didn't you tell me?" He said

Roman's POV

I knew her & Seth look a lot like. Just having one Seth was enough, now their two of them one in the female version. This is my girlfriend I love her to death. I just had a feeling that something was going on between her & Seth. I hope it wasn't the obvious, as it turns out it wasn't. I just wish she could trust me with this like she does her brother.

"Don't worry I trust you Roman! Don't you trust me?" She asked

"Baby I trust you with my life. I'm sorry for not picking you up this morning."

"Romeo it's all good Samoan Thor" she said as I grabbed her and begin to kiss her then there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it. I don't want to go out I want to stay with you baby girl."

"Baby we will have the next few days so let's go to the door" Anna said going to the door & opening it.

"Hi Jess & Dean what up?" She asked

"Hi Anna" Jess hugged Anna.

"Dean thanks for picking up my girl this morning?"

"Your welcome"

We all decided on Long Horn! I drove us their while I was doing that I was holding Anna's hand. I miss her so much while I'm on the road. I'm going to spend these days with her.

Dean's POV

So we had just arrived at Long Horn's. Then we ordered "Anna how is Seth doing?" I asked

"He's doing okay his mom & dad are there with him"

"Okay that's good. So tell me how long have you had a crush on Seth?"

"Babe now is not the time to start this" Jess said

"Excuse me?" Anna asked

"Come on Anna I've seen you take calls behind closed doors, or go outside to talk to him. Let's be honest here Anna we were at the hospital you were more worried about him then Roman. I want the truth whole truth" I said as I watched her switch.

"Ambrose back off you have no idea what ya talking about? Anna tell them what you told me" Roman said

"I was telling Roman, Seth & I are twins. That's why I've been taking phone calls, doing things for Seth." She said tearing up.

"You're not buying this are you Roman?" I asked

Now Anna is in tears "Anna theirs no way you could be his twin" I said watching her get up & leave.

"Dean what the hell dude. Why in the hell would you bring up an sore subject like that especially at dinner table?" He asked

"Dean you crossed a line, don't think this is over Ambrose" Roman said getting up & leaving.


End file.
